Necromancer's Promise
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Celeste meets a strange man who has the power to revive her sister. Plagued with an uneasy feeling, Celeste calls Dante for help. Reina meets up with Nero and discovers the truth about her existence. horrible at summaries. read if you dare.
1. I Can't Protect You

(Okay. Firstly: DMC and all its original characters and storylines belong to CAPCOM. This is only a fan-fiction after all and I do not plan on making a profit on it, what-so-ever. Reina and Celeste are the only characters that are property of my friend Dragon and me. Yeah. I know. WTF! OC!? Gomen nasai minna! Well, I hope you all enjoy. Comments are welcome.)

- - - - - - - - -

Dante: sitting lazily in chair You gonna tell the story or not?

Reina: I'm getting to it.

Dante: You're just writing this as you go, aren't ya. takes bite of pizza

Reina: Nooo What makes you say that? steals a slice of pizza from Dante

Dante: Hey! That's mine! glare

Virgil: She's got nothing.

Celeste: Nothing what-so-ever.

Reina: gloom At least the pizza's good. munch munch

Dante: annoyed …Eating my pizza…

- - - - - - - - -

Devil May Cry: Necromancer's Promise

Ch. 1: I Can't Protect You

The room of the apartment was cold and dark. On the wall, the clock showed that it was 3:05 in the morning. But it had run out of batteries a long time ago, so no one paid it any mind. Through the darkness, in one corner of the room, sat one of the inhabitants of this small apartment. She sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was crying. And although she was aware that she was alone in the house, out of habit she still tried to hide her tears in her denim jeans.

Outside, the rain pounded on the windowpane, fogging the glass in a chilly haze. The girl forced herself off the bed and walked over to the sullen window. She touched the slick glass with her fingertips. It was cold. Not that she had doubted it would be. But she couldn't help but wish that maybe, just maybe, it would turn out to be warm.

"Pull yourself together Celeste." Her blue eyes closed tight and she shook her head. Her golden- pink tinged hair fanning out around her at the vigorous motion. "There's nothing I can do."

When she lay her forehead against the window, she could see the flooded streets of LA below. She cursed how there were no lights around to reflect their colorful hues off the grey water. The street her apartment stood on had lost all power due to the storm and she knew it would be a long time before the power company was able to do anything about it.

"Just my fuckin' luck."

Celeste took a deep breath and exhaled half-heartedly. She didn't know what to do. She fought against the sleep that was trying to take over her body. It was the nightmares that kept Celeste from sleeping. The nightmares replaying over and over in her head like a DVD she had to continue playing for an obsessed preschooler. And what made it worse, was that she could only guess at what had happened on that day when the nightmares began.

Her sister…she remembered getting a call that Saturday. Her sister, Reina, had called to say that she would be a little late getting back because of work. Celeste hadn't been too enthused by this news, being as it was dangerous to be walking home at night in the streets of LA, but her sister had shrugged it off jovially.

_"No prob." She had laughed. "Any pervs that come my way, I'll kick their fuckin' asses." There was a short chuckle, then a beep and that was the end of it. _

"If I knew the truth…" Celeste fought back more tears that stung her eyes. "I could've saved you." Her hand turned into a fist and she slammed it against the window. "You IDIOT!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. "You thought you could take on demons on your own and look what happened!" The glass rattled again under the impact of Celeste's fist. "You went and got yourself fuckin' killed, you jackass!!"

In the streets below, a man stands robed in black. He gazes up to the second story of the run-down apartment, where an auburn haired girl cries silently behind her foggy windowpane.


	2. Leave Everything To Me

(Still no own DMC)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 2: Leave Everything To Me

There was a knock at the door, which made Celeste jump. She hadn't been expecting the sound, as it came so suddenly. With a bit of apprehension, cursing the godforsaken person who would dare intrude on her grieving, Celeste made her way out of her room, down the hallway and past the living area.

The door swung upon with a halfhearted pull as Celeste opened it. "Yes?"

Standing just beyond the door was a man. He was draped in a black cloak with the cowl pulled securely around his features. Celeste didn't think much on the way this man was dressed though. It was stormy outside and, in her opinion, she wondered more on the question of who this man was and what he wanted.

"I'm sorry." She began when she didn't get an answer. "But I'm not interested in whatever you're selling."

The stranger removed the cowl from his head, revealing long jet black hair that fell around his features in a rather handsome way, most of it being pulled back into a low pony-tail. But it was his eyes that caught Celeste off guard. Eyes like two perfect emeralds that seemed to glow with a light all their own. Celeste took a step back. If she had to guess, she would estimate this man to be in his late twenties, at least.

Those emerald eyes blazed as they considered the girl in front of them. "I am not a salesman." He said. His voice sounded refined and held a certain elegance. When he was sure that he had Celeste's attention, he continued, "My name is Abram Collingway. I had heard your sister had passed…and I want to help."

A bit irritated by the intruder's words, Celeste made to shut the door.

"I'm sorry." She repeated with an air of urgency. "I don't know where you heard such a thing, but I think it's best you leave."

However, the man was persistent and he casually stuck out his foot to block the door before it closed entirely.

"Your sister…I can bring her back."

Celeste stopped cold. "What?" She choked. Had she heard this man correctly? Did he really have the means of bringing her sister back from the dead? Unaware of it, Celeste's grip on the door slackened and, in a moments notice, Abram was over the threshold and inside the apartment.

"Leave everything to me." He consoled her. "Just allow me to explain."

It was advised by Abram that on the day of the funeral Celeste stay at home. The man assured her that he would attend the session, get the body that he needed and that would be the start of it. Celeste agreed. She had not wanted to see her sister's body lain out, lifeless, in that cheap casket. And now, she didn't have to. Her sister would be alive and well again. As far as she was concerned, a life without her sister was too much to bear and now Abram was going to give her sister a second chance. Abram… He was an angel sent by God and all her prayers would soon be answered.


	3. I'm Sorry, But My Name Is

(No own! No own!)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 3: I'm Sorry, But My Name Is…

A week went by without any word from Abram. In a state of utmost anxiety, Celeste paced the living room, her thoughts about her sister and the kind stranger flooding her head. She knew that the man, who claimed he possessed the ability to bring back the dead had said that it would take up to a week before everything was perfect, but still. If she didn't hear anything soon, the anxiety was going kill her as well.

Then suddenly… There it was! The sweet sound that Celeste had been waiting for. It rang its sweet melody through the earsplitting silence of the apartment as she darted towards it. She dove for her cell phone. A sharp _bip _and the ringing ceased.

"Celeste speaking." She exclaimed out of breath. The man on the other line answered in a comforting tone as Celeste's breathing evened out.

"Come by my office." He said. "There's someone here I would like you to meet."

- - - - - - - - -

With a slip of paper clutched firmly in her hands, Celeste drove to the location indicated in shaky handwriting on the little scrap. According to the address, the place where Abram lived was on the outskirts of town. As she turned onto a narrow dirt road, it lead her upwards, up a steady incline. She shifted the gears on her black '67 Chevy Impala and continued to climb. Halfway up the slope, she could feel the loose gravel pounding away at the car's underbelly beneath her.

"Just a little more." She urged the beat up hand-me-down. "Come on."

At the top of the hill, the gravel path opened up into a wide driveway. Pulling to an easy halt, as the poor Impala had already taken a good beating from all the loose gravel, Celeste cut the engine, yanked her keys out of the ignition and sprinted up to the portico in front of the giant mansion which, she was more than sure, was where Abram lived according to his directions.

Careful not to pound the large doors down in the process, Celeste bit her lip and rapped urgently on the heavy wood.

After a brief silence, there was the undeniable sound of a lock being undone. Celeste waited impatiently as the door opened. In the entrance stood an elderly man dressed in a fine black suit. He had to be the butler. Celeste wasn't surprised.

The man bowed to her courteously and motioned for her to come inside.

"He's been waiting for you." He said jovially as he lead Celeste through an array of halls. "Been working day and night on, Lord only knows what, just for you."

The smile that graced his aged face reminded Celeste of all those grandfathers that children looked up to in the movies. She and her sister were orphans, so they had never had a grandfather of their own. Only the ones from those movies that they liked to write about when the film had ended. How many stories had she and her sister written, when they lived in the orphanage, that had placed them in the story alongside not only grandfathers, but grandmothers too; and mums and dads.

"Right through here miss." Celeste was pulled from her reverie at the sound of the elderly butler's gentle voice. She watched as one of his pruned hands reached out and pushed a button on, what looked to be, a minute intercom system. "A visitor for you Mr. Collingway. Miss Celeste, I believe."

"Ah, yes." A refined voice answered through the tiny speakers of the intercom. "Send her in."

Unable to keep her excitement concealed, Celeste hurried through the large double doors and into the spacious room beyond. It didn't surprise her that she had ended up in a laboratory.

"You made good time. I wasn't expecting you until a bit later." The handsome image of Abram greeted her, his arms spread wide in a warm acceptance as he strode over to Celeste. His emerald eyes flaring in the bright lights of the lab. But Celeste was not here for Abram.

"My sister." She stated bluntly. "How's my sister?"

Abram smirked. "She is fine." He placed a hand on Celeste's shoulder to calm her. "However," His expression turned grave. Celeste blinked as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You're sister is still rather unstable."

But Celeste didn't comprehend. She shook her head, long hair fanning out around her. She looked back up and stared into those deep emerald eyes. "Let me see her."

With a defeated sigh, Abram led the determined Celeste past rows upon rows of counters piled with vials filled with a myriad of solutions with different hues and textures Celeste could not place, past strange machines that looked like something right out of Frankenstein, and under an arch at the back of the lab. Here, there was a padded steel structure that reminded Celeste of a kind of bed. And sitting on top of it, was a girl around the same age as Celeste, with dirty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She watched them both with curiosity as they approached. The leather hood of her long coat blocking the others from seeing her small show of emotion.

"Reina!" Celeste gasped. She ran towards her sister wanting nothing more than to envelope her in a bone-crushing embrace. However, the startled Reina had other plans.

With little to no effort at all, there was a leathery black blur as Reina leapt off of the structure and landed comfortably on her feet next to Abram. All that black leather that she wore made Celeste think of an elusive shadow. And standing next to Abram made it look as if she were a part of him.

Celeste was dumbfounded. She took a hesitant step forward; her hand outstretched a little ways in front of her. "Reina?"

Reina stared back at this strange girl who had almost attacked her.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken." She answered, unsure of what to think or say. "My name is Luna."


	4. Give Me One Reason

(I think we've established this already.)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 4: Give Me One Reason I Should Help You

Somewhere a phone was ringing, followed by a low grumble and the sound of a chair rolling across the hardwood floor. Within seconds, the shrill ringing echoing off the walls of the little building, that was Devil May Cry, was cut short as the harried Dante picked up the receiver.

"Sorry. But we're closed." The silver-haired devil hunter answered. "Call back another-"

"Dante." A familiar female voice replied. "I need your help."

That voice. It was one Dante knew all too well.

"Celeste." He sneered half-heartedly. "To what do I owe this little chat? Although, I gotta say, you not coming down here in person is a little outa' character for you, don't you think. I was half expecting my door to get blown to bits again and your snarling face inches from mine. Change of heart?"

"Get serious _Son of Sparda_." Celeste spat. She was in no mood to deal with any of the man's snide, smart-ass remarks. Not now.

The devil hunter gave a wry laugh. "Touchy." He leaned back in his office chair, propping his feet up on his desk.

Celeste glared at the phone. God, how she wished she had gone down there, to Devil May Cry, in person. Then Dante would be at her full mercy. The only reason she wasn't down there right now was the fact that she was too far away, having decided to spend the night at Abram's…the word _castle_ came to mind. And she wouldn't have been able to make the trip back to Devil May Cry at night. Besides, her sister was here and that's where Celeste was planning to stay as well, for the time being. She sighed inwardly at her situation. She had had to set aside a lot of her pride in making the decision to call the mercenary, but her sister's sanity was at stake, not to mention more, if what her instincts were telling her were correct. And after finally getting in touch with Dante, she was not planning on backing down. She would make him help her if it was the last thing she did. Even if she had to grab a fistful of that beautiful silver hair, strap him to the hood of her '67 Impala and threaten the man with his life. Actually, she thought, that could possibly work.

"So," Dante stated, pulling Celeste out of her thoughts. "All jokes aside. You had a reason for calling, am I right. What is it?"

"A job." Celeste replied bluntly. "And it just might benefit both of us, if we play our cards right."

The devil hunter raised an eyebrow in minor interest. He had learned, over the years, never to trust much of anything Celeste ever tried to tell him. "Huh. Well, you are aware that it'll cost ya. And you aren't exactly a girl who's rolling in green."

A mischievous smirk played across Celeste's face. "Well, ya know," her voice suddenly became flirtatious. "I could always pay with something else. Something…other than money, if you catch my drift."

Dante could feel the heat rush into his cheeks. Was this girl serious? Not knowing how else to react, the mercenary choked. "W-What?"

"Mmhm." Celeste purred into the receiver. "How about your place. After you help me, that is."

No. He would not succumb to his nether regions and take the job based on sex. He was Dante damn it! A feared mercenary among all the darkest legions of Hell. He was not about to get himself wrapped up in a mission that could get him laid. Laid with a girl he had a secret longing for--no!

"What do I gotta do?"

Gods! What a sorry pervert he was!

A laugh echoed on the other end of the receiver. "Good. Now that I've got your attention. This is what I need you to do."


	5. Anomaly

(Nooo oooown!)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 5: Anomaly

Reina sat in the garden in the back yard of Abram's mansion. It was almost sundown and the blonde found the atmosphere of the outside world, along with the many hues and colors of dusk entrancing. As she made her way along the myriads of brushes, trees and exotic flowers, Reina soon found herself at the end of the stone path. She stopped, coming across a mass of red roses that grew there. And upon further inspection of these familiar flowers, she noticed a single black rose growing amidst the sea of red. Intrigued by this though she was, Reina soon heard footsteps behind her.

"Your sister has left." Abram informed the blonde as he came to stand behind her. "She said there was business she had to take care of. I assured her I would let you know."

Reina didn't look at the man, merely keeping her attention focused on that single black rose. It was so out place. And Reina had the urge to reach out and tear off the blossom, snuffing out its life. It surprised her next, to hear Abram's calm, consoling voice as he answered her. It were as if the man had read her mind.

"It will only grow back." He spoke gently, placing a hand on Reina's shoulder. "No matter how many times you may tear that rose away like a weed, it will always return." A sigh. "It is…quite an anomaly. Wouldn't you agree."

Still examining the rose, Reina spoke, her voice distant as if she were speaking not to Abram but to the rose itself. "An anomaly." She repeated rather solemnly, reaching out to gently stroke at its black, velvety petals. "I don't know whether to see it as a curse or a blessing, really. To think that such a thing can exist…when it is so out of place." Her hand formed a fist around the head of the rose and she pulled. The velvety petals compressing in her hand as she tore them away from the stem.

Abram watched his creation with minor amusement showing on his handsome features. He said nothing as the blonde opened her hand, palm upwards, showing the black clump of velvety mass laying there. Reina stared at it a moment, no emotion readable on her face, as a gust of wind swooped by and rolled the little ball out of her palm. It fell to the ground with a feeble crunch that went unheard.

"An anomaly." Reina repeated, finally acknowledging the man standing behind her.

Abram nodded; his content obvious as he placed his free hand on the girl's head. He looked down at the blonde with a great fondness, his emerald eyes catching the orange glow of the setting sun as it fell beyond the garden gates.

"My Luna." He smiled. And taking Reina by the hand, he led her back to the mansion.


	6. Making A Decision

(…I think you get it…)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 6: Making A Decision

"If you ask me, the whole thing sounds ridiculous." Dante crossed his arms over his bare chest, laying back comfortably in his black office chair. He had his feet propped up atop his desk as he scoffed at the woman standing on the opposite side.

Celeste glared back at him, slamming a fist defiantly onto the desk that was acting as a barrier between herself and the annoyed devil hunter. "What do you mean _ridiculous_?!" She growled. "I'm asking you to help me catch this guy so I can get my sister back!"

The mercenary closed one of his aqua eyes in irritation. There was some much needed sleep that he could be catching up on right now, but instead he was dealing with a PMS-ing sakura with a superiority complex. He let loose an exaggerated sigh. "And like I told you, Celeste…You have no proof what this Abram guy's intentions are. And I'm not about to waste my time accepting some mission that doesn't concern me."

"Doesn't concern you?!" Celeste was mad. No. She was beyond mad. Here she was, asking for Dante's help and he was flat-out refusing to do anything. She could already see herself ripping out the mercenary's internal organs and strangling him with them. And hell, if it wasn't for the stupid desk being in the way, Celeste probably would be attempting such a feat at that very moment. "You already promised you'd help, Dante! Don't give me that _it doesn't concern me _crap! My sister could be in serious danger and I can't do this alone!"

Again, Dante sighed irritably and stood. "Is he a demon?" He asked casually.

Celeste glared daggers at him, still fuming. "I told you. I don't know."

"Then there's the phone." He nodded towards the device sitting in a corner of his desk as he pulled his red coat off the back of his chair and donned it. "I suggest you call the police, reporting a pedophile or something, and let them handle it." As he made for the door and ventured out into the crisp night air, Celeste ran after him.

No way in hell was she going to give up!

"So that's it." She seethed as they stepped out onto the cobblestone streets. "You're not gonna help me."

The devil hunter halted, turning slowly to face the girl. A moment of silence washed over them like waves over the shoreline. Both of them acknowledged the other; locked in a silent battle of morality. Before long, Dante broke the silence.

"Why do you want my help?" He finally asked, obviously putting some thought to Celeste's story.

Celeste was surprised by this. It didn't sound like Dante at all and she almost laughed. She knew now, that the mercenary was willing to assist her.

"I figured," She began, calm now and smiling, "you'd be my best bet for us succeeding."

The devil hunter nodded once before turning on his heels, staring out at the far off ocean gleaming hauntingly beneath a full moon.

"Dante." Celeste smiled after him. "Thanks."

Dante returned her smile, although he was aware Celeste could not see. "Yeah. Yeah." He answered, waving a hand in the air as if the subject was nothing. "Just remember. You owe me."


	7. Eyes Like Mine

-1(…)

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 7: Eyes Like Mine

For some reason, Reina found herself wandering around inside of the mansion, exploring rooms that seemed to have no purpose other than storage space and others that held such purposes as housing guests and the like. It had been two weeks since the day the blonde had awoken in this place, but Abram's orders forbade her to roam around, so she hadn't yet come acquainted with any other places in the house except for the restrooms, laboratory room and of course her own. Today however, the heavy rain made it unwise to venture outside, as Reina normally would have, so Abram gave her permission to explore inside, just so long as she kept out of the handful of rooms the man had specified.

_"The entire west wing is forbidden. You may look around anywhere else you wish, but in addition to the west wing, at the top of the stairs there is also a room. My advice to you is to ignore that one as well."_

He had said this with no note of urgency or warning in his voice; all the while giving her a warm fatherly smile. Or, that's what it would have seemed like at first glance. To Reina however, there was more to it than his composure led on. The blonde couldn't quite tie a loop around it, but something about this Abram guy made her uneasy. Maybe it was only the shock of arriving here, or the fact that he always had that air of secrecy about him. Whatever it was, Reina wanted to find out.

As she turned, yet again, down another long corridor situated somewhere within the east wing, Reina stopped abruptly as she saw a figure enter one of the rooms. Abram? The elderly butler? No. This man was different. Throwing caution to the wind, she started forward again, almost at a run, towards the now occupied room.

"I wonder who else is here." She thought as she stopped in front of the door and brought her hand up to knock. The possibility of another inhabitant living here was enlivening to the blonde as she gave 5 hasty knocks on the door. She waited as whoever was inside shuffled around and came to the door. It opened and Reina looked up at the new face.

At first, the man didn't seem to like the idea of some strange girl pounding on his door, but as he looked at her for a moment or two his azure eyes sparked with interest behind his messy silver hair. Somehow, Reina found this man familiar in a way.

"Abram's creation." He said, more to himself than to Reina.

"Huh?" Reina asked. She tilted her head to one side in an act of confusion. "Abram's what?"

But the man merely laughed it off nervously, waving his hands in front of him apologetically. "Ah- Sorry. Never mind me. Luna right?"

Reina nodded. She was used to this name. From the moment she had first woken up in this place, Abram had called her that. However, something in the back of the blonde's mind made her think that her name was not Luna, as she had been told, but something else. But…what did she know?

"You wanna come in?"

Again Reina nodded, following the stranger into the room.

"So," began the stranger as Reina glanced around the room, "your name is Luna."

Why did he keep asking that? Didn't she establish that already? Pretending not to notice the stranger's question, she ventured slowly over to a dresser standing beneath a high window and ran her hand along the smooth surface.

"What's your name?" She asked instead. "Do you live here too, or are you a guest?"

The silver-haired stranger took on a look of sympathy as he sat himself in a deep red armchair beside the king-sized bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"I wouldn't even want to be a guest in this place." He explained. "I just kind of…appeared here."

This made Reina turn around, considering the man as if he had just told her that there was a monster in the mansion and it would soon devour them if they didn't escape. He had no memory of coming here either; the same as Reina. As if their entire lives, up until now, were only a dream or vice versa. And in that moment, Reina felt a strong connection with this man. More ever so than she had ever felt with Abram. As if this stranger was a long lost friend of hers that she had so carelessly forgotten over the stretches of time.

"Your name?" She asked again, more comfortable with him now and sitting on the foot of the bed.

The man smiled a familiar smile, though Reina could not place why it seemed so nostalgic to her.

"Nero. My name is Nero."


End file.
